1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a BLDC motor and a cleaner having the same.
2. Background
A Blushless Direct Current (BLDC) motor is a type of a DC motor and is a motor not requiring a brush, as a rotor includes a magnet. The BLDC motor generates less noise and appropriate for a high speed rotation. When the BLDC motor is applied to a cleaner, the cleaner can rotate an impeller that sucks air to a dust collection unit in a high speed.